The Question
by Where's Beckett
Summary: Kate gets a phone call from Josh to set up a fancy dinner. He has something important to say to her. Faced with what he is going to do and the effect it will have on her partner. What will she do? What will be her answer
1. Chapter 1

**This hit me like a thunderstorm.**  
 **Please forgive me for doing this story.**

 **All the players here belong to ABC**  
 **I guess Marlow is no longer the owner so le't's just give them to the network that renewed them**  
 **And promised that Season 8 is not the last one**

* * *

He called her on Monday afternoon

He must have known that Castle was not at the desk when he makes contact with her

Rick had just stood and walked into the break room to retrieve one more cup of coffee for her. His usual act of caring for her. A normal activity he performed several times a day, just for her benefit and not for himself. The same routine that brought out a smile from her every time

The phone call came from an unknown/out of area phone number. She answered and heard the voice of the doctor.

She was shocked to hear from him like this. He was in some foreign country saving the world and was not expected to return until the coming weekend.

When he told her he would be back in the country on Thursday she was taken by surprise. Then he added to the mystery concerning his return when he asked her to set up a dinner reservation at Pierre's French Cafe for Friday at 8:00PM. This is a very fancy romantic couple's place for dinner. He told her that there was something extremely important happening and he wanted everything to be perfect.

He asked her to wear the sheer, red, off the shoulder dress that he had once seen in her closet. She remembered the dress from the night that her and Castle went out on separate dates with the famous from the Ledger Page 6 group but then she and Castle ended up together again, as usual, at a crime scene arresting a suspect.

But that night ended in her dressed more casually with her and Castle eating a late night meal together at Remy's Hamburgers in what any outsider would call a date all its own

The very fact that Josh has called her from Africa to make sure she was available and asked her to make the reservations at this particular high brow eating establishment meant that he had something special planned for Friday night

After hanging up on the call she stopped to think about why would her boyfriend be calling and asking for her to prepare for something special. How special was it going to be? It must be really special since he even knew exactly what he wanted her to wear.

She can only think about one reason Josh Davidson would call and ask her to set aside that night and it had to be because he had a question to ask her

OH NO! He is going to do that…He is really going to ask me the question THE QUESTION! The question every woman wants to hear from her man sooner or later.

This is it.

Her heart almost stops right here

At the moment the thought entered Kate's mind, the writer placed a cup of her favorite caffeinated drink beside her arm. As he did so many times before.

"Is everything OK" the writer asks when he sees that her face has lost all its color

She stutters a moment before answering "I'm not feeling very well. I think I'm going to call it a day and head home"

He stands and waits for her to join him "Walk you out?"

"No I need to do one more thing before I go. You go ahead"

"OK. I'll leave you alone. See you tomorrow?"

She is staring off and not responding "Kate?" he asks again "Are you sure you are OK?"

"Yeah, just a little queasy. I'll be going in a minute. You go ahead"

"OK" he turns to leave not feeling right about just leaving here there alone but he has known her long enough to know when it is best to not push her further. He finally enters the elevator and the doors close

With her hands shaking, he picks up the phone on her desk and calls her best friend. When the call connects at the medical examiner's office the familiar voice of Lanie Parish helps ground Beckett if not just a little

"Hey Lanie…what are you doing tonight?" Beckett barely can get out the words out

"Nothing, girlfriend…what's going on with you?"

"I just…I need to talk that's all"

"There's more going on than that. I can hear something in your voice. What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later. Can you come over around 6:00? I'll order pizza. OK?"

"I will be there but you better have something good to tell me when I get there"

"See you at 6:00"

Beckett stopped at Nick's Original pizza and picked up a pie for her and Lanie to share while Kate spills all the emotions inside tonight

The knock on the door brings Kate Beckett out of her haze. She has been sitting on her couch waiting for Lanie while running every possibility thru her mind.

"Come in Lanie" Kate yells at her door. The medical examiner enters carrying a new bottle of red just ready to open for the evening.

After entering and closing Kate's front door, Lanie walks into the kitchen, sets the bottle down then takes the corkscrew out of the drawer and opens the fresh bottle.

After letting the fruit breath for a minute, she pours two glasses then takes the stems into the living room where Kate is still waiting. She has not moved from the her perch since changing clothes earlier

Dr. Parish sets herself down and finally decides the silent treatment has to stop

"Girlfriend! What is going on with you?"

"Lanie…Josh called from Africa"

"OK is something wrong?"

"No…I mean not with him I guess"

"What do you mean?"

"He asked me to set up reservations for a fancy romantic restaurant on Friday after he gets back from Africa"

"That's nice. He is finally setting aside time for you and him"

"That's not what I think is happening"

"What do you think is going on?"

"I think…I think Josh is going to propose to me Friday"

The look on Lanie's face tells the entire story "Oh wow girl. What are you going to say?"

"I…I don't…Lanie, I really, really don't know what to do"

"You're worried about Castle?"

Kate Beckett is caught totally speechless "UH…Lanie?"

"Sweetie I know you and I know him. This thing you have been doing to him for the last three years. It's not fair"

"What do you mean?"

"Kate he has waited patiently for you and you have been steering away from him the entire time while all he done was wait for you to make a U-turn and return to him. Now you will be engaged to Josh. How are you going to handle Castle?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean Josh loves me and he is honest, stable, a good man"

"Do you realize that you also just described Rick?"

Restating what Lanie just said "He is a good man! He is honest. When it comes to the people he loves, he is stable…" She stops her statement on the word 'Love' then looks at her best friend "He doesn't love me…" she takes a deep breath "Does he?"

"The books written about you. Providing money hoping to find you mom's killer? Saving your life more than once! Kate, you tell me"

"Lanie! It would not be fair to Josh to not go to dinner Friday since he is planning to do what he is planning to do"

"Then when he asks Kate..."

Lanie pauses

"What will be your answer?"

Kate returns a blank stare

* * *

 **So now that you started reading this you have to know where we go...Right?**

 **Before you form a lynch mob, remember I believe in them**

 **Maybe?**


	2. Chapter 2

She has not really slept in two days. The last full night of sleep she had was Sunday night Monday morning. That was before the phone call. Before her world was shaken to its very core.

She did not sleep Monday night or Tuesday night and it is beginning to show by end of shift Wednesday afternoon

The lack of sleep crept up over her body like a flood rising in the river and is now apparent, not only on her body but it is now on her face as well. Her features are haggard. There are bags under her eyes and her partners are beginning to take notice of her tired look

"Hey, Beckett "Ryan starts up "You look like death warmed over. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Kev. I am just having a little trouble sleeping lately. I must be thinking about the cases we are working on"

Esposito has a very strange look on his face "We have had a series of pop and drops and two family violence murders. What is so difficult about those? We solved them before the bodies even got cold"

"Yeah Beckett! It took longer to fill out the paper work than we spent following clues. Is there something else going on?"

"No guys. I'm fine"

Neither of her partner detectives are buying into her story but they chose to move on and not dig into whatever is troubling her. They plan to talk to Lanie and get the scoop later

But Richard Castle is an observant man. He notices things. A lot of things. He notices when Esposito is being exceptionally attentive to a certain Medical Examiner.

He can tell when Ryan has had a fight with Jenny. It happens less and less these days especially since the incident with Natalie Rhodes several months ago. These two have become soul mates and it shows in Ryan every day

But since first thing Tuesday he has noticed something very wrong with Beckett. It appears she has something troubling her. Her eyes are blood shot she seems to be totally distracted. She is having trouble focusing on the cases before them

"Hey Kate, are you OK?" he asks her in his 'I am totally worried about you' voice

"UH, Yeah. Castle I am good. I am ok"

"No you're not. Something is wrong. Will you let me take you to supper tonight and tell me what is happening?"

"Castle I said I'm fine" she lets out the words much more harshly than she intended it to sound

Castle decides to take the high road and leave her alone. The one thing he learned over the last few years is to not push her as he once had done because it will only cause him more discomfort with her

At the end of the day he offers to take everyone out to the Old Haunt for drinks hoping to get Beckett to relax and possibly get out of her what is troubling her but she declines, telling the group she has laundry to do at home

The three men exit the floor and head directly to the bar for drinks knowing that Castle always pick up the tab for all the officers he is with at the time

After selecting the evening beverage the three head over to a corner booth that is out of the way and actually quiet, considering it is in a popular bar and tonight is filled with patrons

"Hey guys. Did you notice Beckett? She seems like there is something eating her" Caslte starts up

"She does have something happening" Ryan responds "It look like she has not been getting any sleep"

"Maybe Josh is back in town and they are spending all night making up for lost time" Esposito pops off not thinking about how a comment like that would affect Castle

The response on Castle's face does not go unnoticed by Ryan. The pokes Javier under the table

The next comment comes from Kevin "she says it has something to do with cases"

"Maybe she is digging into her mother's case again" Castle wonders "She really needs to stay away from that"

"Yeah" Esposito responds "I'll tell you what, I'm planning on calling Lanie later and I will try to see if she knows what's going on and will let you both know?"

"Great" Ryan says

Castle can only shake his head to acknowledge the comment.

The three men are mostly silent as the evening closes and they each head out their separate ways

* * *

Friday morning starts out overcast with dark gray clouds blanking the sky. Beckett feels as gloomy inside as the weather is outside. She has her head in her hand when she sees the cup appear beside her arm. The aroma of fresh brewed coffee invades her senses and her ears hear the familiar sound of a certain mystery writer

"Good morning detective"

It is all she can do to not break down and cry. She was not planning on having this happen. The doctor was not supposed to be planning on asking her the question. He was supposed to just be a distraction from this. From Castle. A distraction from these coffee kisses.

A distraction for the silent unspoken words of 'I love you' that were silently imbedded in between the words 'Good Morning Detective'

She loves him doing this. She wants to have this from him forever but she knows that after tonight things are going to change. Tonight's events will change her life and Castle's life forever

Pretending to be ill, Kate Beckett stands up and grabs her jacket and bag "I don't feel too good!" looking at Ryan "Will you tell the captain I am taking a sick day?" and she turns around and is gone from the floor before anyone can say a word

Castle looks at the other two partners "Was it something I said?"

"No Bro" The Hispanic detective looks around the bull pen "I talked to Lanie and she told me what is happening" he points toward the break room and he stands and moves telling the other two to follow

Once inside Esposito turns and closes the door "Lanie said Kate called her the other night all upset"

"Upset over what?" Castle asks

"It seems Josh called her from Africa and told Beckett to make reservations at a fancy restaurant for tonight at 8:00 and he had something very important to ask her. He even told Beckett what dress he wanted her to wear"

"What are you saying Javi?" Ryan asks

"Don't you see what's happening? He's going to ask Kate to marry him"

Kevin almost stutters at this revelation "Maybe he is just wanting to have a nice meal with his Kate after coming back"

"No man! Lanie said Kate is positive about this"

Rick Castle has not said a word listening to the man's description of what is going to take place later this evening. He had been concerned that it could happen but he never thought it WOULD happen. He quickly decides he can't be here anymore

"Listen guys I need to go to a meeting at my publisher about my next book and since Beckett's gone I will just leave the cases with the two of you"

And he walks out of the break room, out of the bull pen and off the floor. As he enters the elevator, he looks around the floor knowing he will probably not be returning here again

* * *

She has spent an inordinate amount of time getting ready for this evening's meal.

Not that she spent time primping for the man taking her to dinner. She did not spend hours fixing her makeup as she would have done for someone she was trying to impress. She did not do and redo her hair as she would have done if she were worried about what the man would think about her do

She simply started and stopped in her dressing more than once trying to talk herself into being ready for what is going to happen later.

After finally looking at herself in the mirror one last time and deciding to not make any changes she takes her clutch and wrap and steps out of her apartment. Moves outside and hails a cab

The restaurant is fancy. It is one of New York's most sought after dining establishments

When she arrives, the hostess greets her with a smile "Hello Ms. Beckett good to see you"

Kate is confused since she has never been here before. Her only explanations is that Josh gave a picture of her to alert the staff to her appearance. He must be planning this to be spectacular in every way

This is not what she wants. Not now. Not ever.

The woman leads Kate to where Josh has already been seated. Kate finds her breath caught in her throat along with her heart pounding in her chest. He is dressed in a silk suit that does make him look every delicious

When she arrives at the table he stands to greet her. He pulls out her chair and before she can sit down places a kiss on her cheek. "Hey Kate you look beautiful"

"Thank you Josh. You look good too"

The server steps up and takes the orders for drinks. Kate wants to ask for Vodka. A lot of Vodka. But she selects water instead. She decides she wants to be stone cold sober for whatever is happened tonight

The meal begins with a nice appetizer followed by salad then the main course.

But Kate Beckett cannot remember any item in front of her tonight. Her mind continues to return to what she believes is happening later

The conversations between her and Josh revolve around his latest adventure in Africa and all the lives he saved while there. She tries to start up a conversation about one of her strange cases but he, as usual, was not interested in hearing it

When the main course finishes, she assumes he is planning to do the deed with the dessert and in moments a nice Lemon Tart appears in front of her without being ordered.

Her heart has now moved to her chest and it is blocking her wind pipe

She looks down at the well-presented sweetness when he finally stops talking about his travels and he begins his next conversation

"We need to talk"

She cannot help but close her eyes and she places her spoon down on the table

"Kate…I have been thinking about US. Our relationship. Where we are in that relationship and where we are going"

Kate can feel her face turning red

"I want more. We both deserve more"

She tries to choke out "I agree"

"So I have a question. A very important question to ask you…"


	3. Chapter 3

**I rarely respond to reviews and comments but today I feel that I must**

 **To all the Beckett haters out there.**

 **She was a wounded woman. Lost her mother and did not want to hurt like that ever again and was afraid to get involved with anyone. So he used Sorenson, Deming and Davdison as distractions. It was NEVER her intention to hurt Castle. Just to keep him at arm's length**  
 **She pushed him away trying to not fall in love with him but he kept coming back.**  
 **And let's face it. Castle was a playboy who only wanted one thing from her and that was to get her in his bed.**  
 **What woman wants that?**

 **But he changed for her and because of her and She changed for him and because of him.**

 **So let's all enjoy the stories and be respectful of all the writers and their tales**

* * *

This is certainly not how Richard Castle thought his relationship with Kate Beckett would end. His personal feelings are sinking as quickly as the elevator traveling from the 4th floor to the basement. The lowest level in the building is the place his heart is currently residing

He actually thought he could wait around until she finally realized he was there. Waiting for her to open her eyes and see he was right here.

But he decides that ship has finally sailed and he it has left without her on board

After a short cab ride he is once again in front of The Old Haunt. He pays the driver and heads inside and down to his office below the main level. Again feeling this is where he belongs.

He steps to his private liquor cabinet and takes out the last bottle of Bo James private stash. It is still over half full and Castle thinks that if he downs it fast enough that the pain inside will be dulled to the point he can survive if not for at least one more day

He fondles the red glass container for a moment, thinking about the first time he tasted this renowned drink. His friends together on the night following his purchase of the bar and how they celebrated the rebirth of this place

But he decides differently and places the bottle back in the cabinet deciding to save it for a happy time instead of his current pain.

Moving back to his desk he completes some business activities that require his personal attention. Then after closing his desk and standing, he looks around and comes up with a new book idea. He will write about this bar and its history. He will create characters based upon the patrons of this establishment and their lives.

This gives him the basis to wrap up Nikki Heat while getting Kate out of his heart and moving to a new chapter in his life.

Perfect!

Back on the street, and back into a cab he decides to head home to see his mother and daughter off. They are leaving for a week in the Hamptons. He will use time to outline his new series while getting her out of his mind.

If that is even possible

* * *

When he enters the loft he sees that his mother and daughter are almost ready to leave

Richard darling, you're home early. Did Katherine finally get tired of you and throw you out?"

His mother had no idea how much that question hurt

"No, mother. She was ill and left early so I decided to use the time to come home and do some writing"

"Well then why don't you pack a case and join us? You can write there as well"

"No, mother. I'm good. I think I will just stay here in the city and outline a new book. It will be quiet and I should get a lot done that way"

"OK if you are sure" and Martha turns to walk away. She stops then spins back around toward her son "Or you could call up Katherine and see if she might want to have a quiet dinner with just you"

He thinks carefully before answering "I have heard that her boyfriend is back in town and I am sure she will be with him, so that is not happening"

Martha has a look of a hurt mother "I am so sorry son. Please be patient. You know this doctor is only a place holder until she realizes you are a better selection"

"Thank you mother but I believe we may be leaving that story line very soon"

Martha thinks she knows what Richard is saying and decides this might not be the best time to bring it up

After the two red heads exit the loft leaving Castle alone, he walks into his office. He stops at his bar and takes out a bottle of Kentucky Bourbon. He pours s glass and then sits down at his desk and stares at his screen.

He opens a new document and begins tying his letter of resignation to the police department

* * *

 _'During the last four years it has been my pleasure to work with the fine detectives of the New York police department._

 _I have learned many great lessons about how crimes are actually solved and the criminals taken off the streets_

 _The education I have received from Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan cannot be matched_

 _The lessons learned from Dr. Lanie Parish and the fine staff of the Medical Examiner's office will stay with me as I pursue solving murders in my books_

 _I learned how to manage a great precinct from Captains Roy Montgomery and Victoria Gates and their leadership style will be featured in my future writings_

 _So it is with great sadness I say goodbye to all my friends at the 12th and please wat_ ch for them to appear in future works

 _Signed,_

 _Richard Castle_ '

* * *

He saves the file, picks up the glass, and leans back in his chair. Before he takes a drink from the brown liquid he decides to do one more thing before getting himself sloppy drunk

He will send and e-mail to Kate telling her goodbye

Sitting back up he opens his e-mail client and begins

* * *

 _'Dear Detective Beckett,_

 _It has come time for me to make a change in my life._

 _I have followed you around for four years and in that time you have given me a lot. You shared you knowledge of crime solving. Your desire to help the victims that I did not possess when we met and your strength in the face of adversity_

 _In the course of this education I also gained something else._

 _I learned that I could love someone more than myself and to wish for her the best the world could offer_

 _I do love you Kate and I have for a long time. I was just hoping you could see that and love me back_

 _But I have heard that you are getting engaged to motorcycle boy. Sorry, Dr. Motorcycle Boy._

 _Kate, I am happy for you. I really am._

 _But I can no longer follow you_

 _So this is goodbye._

 _Please send me an invitation to your wedding and I will send my best hopes for your happiness_

 _Watch for my last Nikki Heat book to come out. I plan to dedicate it to you and your new husband_

 _I love you Kate and I will love you_

 _Always_

 _Rick'_

* * *

Again Castle picks up the glass and leans back in his chair. He looks at the clock on the wall and sees that the time is 9:30. Knowing her dinner date was at 8:00 he decides the deed has been done and he needs to do this. She will see the message when she arrives at work on Monday

He takes the mouse and rolls it over to the "Send" button but before he can push it, there is a knock at the front door

He is distracted and sets his glass down on the desk, stands, and walks to the entry and swings open the door

In the hall outside of his loft is a tall beautiful brunette draped in a silky sheer red dress

He can barely think let alone speak, but he finally is able to get out 5 words

"Beckett, What do you want?"

Her response is almost like a prayer

"YOU"

She leaps past the threshold, grabs him by the neck and face and with her mouth open presses herself into him

* * *

 _ **We can all breath again...Right?**_

 _ **Epilog will explain what happened**_


	4. EPILOG

**To my faithful readers**  
 **I apologize**

 **I forgot to remind everyone my stories are very, very much AU**

 **I use the players but not the canon. I have Gates and Montgomery in this and he was not a player in Johanna's death.**  
 **Just remember Not Canon**  
 **Just my weirdness**

* * *

EPILOG

No wild and crazy theory that Richard Castle has ever dreamed up in his head about having Kate even comes close to what is taking place in his living room at this moment

This day and evening is finishing much different than how he considered it wrapping up.

Definitely not the two of them standing just inside his loft doorway with Katherine Beckett's hands caressing his neck, her lips pressed firmly on his, their breath mingled, his arms wrapped around her waist, and her body firmly pressed against his.

The sounds that she is making deep inside her mouth are smothered by similar noises coming from his own throat. His hands are drifting up and down the light flimsy material of her dress. He feels her body just inside the ultra thin material reacting to his every touch. And the more he touches her, the more of her reaction comes back to him ten fold. He knows that if someone doesn't take control quickly, this coupling will rapidly become unstoppable

He finally is able to regain enough of his wits to try and get a grip of himself, and the situation. He raises his arms to her shoulders and gently, softly pushes her away, if only slightly. She is just far enough away so that he can see her face

When she opens her eyes he sees that they are filled with the same level of tears that he has in his own. He knows his tears of pain and hurt have been replaced by tears of joy. He is hoping hers are matching his and from her reaction they must be of happiness as well

He speaks gently to her, almost in a whisper "What happened? Did you say no to Josh's proposal?"

A soft sweet smile crosses her face and for the first time he sees something else in her eyes that has been there for a while but not in this intensity. He sees what looks like Love "I said yes to his question"

It is very evident that Castle does not understand "You told him you would marry him and now you are here?"

She shakes her head no, then speaks "His question was not a proposal"

"What was it then?"

She looks down to their linked fingers and starts pulling him in the direction of his bedroom "Follow me and I will tell you all about it"

He finds himself a willing follower as she pulls him into his own room and she closes the door behind them

When she reaches the bed, she stops, turns back to him, and in one swift flick of her hand, the soft, red material of her evening attire descends to a pile on the floor

"Can that discussion wait until tomorrow morning?" She asks in a deep breathy voice

Richard Castle is a goner

* * *

Saturday morning

Castle opens his eyes and sees a mass of chestnut hair on the pillow next to him. 'Did I get drunk last night and pick up some chick at the bar?'

Then his brain joins him in his now fully awake status 'No I did not. This mass of hair belongs to Kate he reminds his heart

He reaches over gently and pulls a few of the strands away from her uncovering her face so he can look at her.

"Good morning babe" she mumbles into the pillow

"So it wasn't a dream"

"No you weren't dreaming" she rolls over on her back so she can look up at him and he is now just above her face

He leans down and gives her a kiss

A soft hum comes from her throat "This is better than the coffee kisses at the precinct"

"The what?" he almost chokes because that is exactly what he thought about them every day when he handed her a cup

She chuckles. Then after a pause "Hey! She says

"Hey yourself" he responds

She reaches up and touches his face "This is nice"

"Yeah it is" he waits a second but he has a look on his face that she recognizes. The look she saw on him every time she was with another man. The look that was asking a silent question

"WHY?"

The question was "He asked me if I was in love with you"

She pauses for a moment to let that information soak in "…and I told him yes. Yes I am in love you. Richard Castle I am in love with you"

He is having trouble understanding "You are?"

She gives him the smile he has received in exchange for coffee for the last four years "Yes, Mr. Castle! I am"

"So the answer to Josh's question was…"

"Yes"

"How? I mean if he planned this whole fancy dinner to ask you…?"

"I thought he was going to propose"

"Is that why you have been upset all week?"

"Yeah" she turns and pushes Rick onto his back then lays her head on his shoulder

"Kate?"

"Hum?"

What you have said? I mean if he had proposed?"

She closees her eyes "I am glad he didn't"

"But what would you have said?"

A deep breath followed by a sigh "I would have said no"

"Why Kate? He's a good man. He has been good to you"

"I really, really liked him…" She feels Rick stiffen "But that wasn't enough" she feels Castle relax ever so slightly

She raises her head "I need a man who will be there for me and I can be there for him…" she looks Rick in the eyes "Someone like you"

They lay together for several more minutes just basking in the afterglow of the previous night's activities

"Kate?"

"How did he know? I mean why would he ask if you were in love with me? I never knew it. I mean I was hoping you were, but…"

"You remember when Roy was wounded in that gunfight last year?"

"Yeah. That's what caused his early retirement"

"It seems that one of the nurses who took care of him was in Africa with Josh and she had overheard some of my conversations with Roy. And then she passed that infomation to Josh"

"How did that change anything?"

Kate props herself up and grins down at Castle "When I visited Roy in the hospital we talked a lot about things at the station and several times the conversations circled back to you and me"

"What kind of conversations?"

"Captain Montgomery told me he kept you around because he saw how good you were for me…how I wasn't having any fun before you came along and how much you and I were meant for each other and how he, along with everyone else saw it"

"But helping you to have fun is not the same as being in love"

She comes down over his face "I might have said something about being in love with you but being afraid you wouldn't love me back"

"So how did we get here?"

"At dinner, Josh told me you were madly in love with me. He said he is a trained medical professional…and a man. And it was easy to see your hurt and pain every time he came by to see me"

"Oh" Rick says softly

"So last night I decided I needed to find out if everyone was right…about us that is"

"And what do you think?"

"Make love to me again and I will let you know"

FINIS

* * *

 **There you go. Got that out of my system. Now back to my other story**


End file.
